


The Little Gypsy Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Countess Dracula (1971)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Gypsy Girl

Elisabeth had sent for the young gypsy girl, knowing the girl was not only innocent, but suffering. She had seen the girl's limp, the look of pure fear in her eyes and had decided she needed to see the girl. She had smiled as the girl read her cards, presenting her with a beautiful necklace of rubies and silver, her touch soft even as it slid over the girl's shoulders, peeling back the girl's hair to show the bruises, her touch gentle even as she moved to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Shhhh, it's alright. He really hurt you, didn't he?"  
The girl nodded.   
"Would you stay here... with me?"  
The young Gypsy nodded with a smile. Elisabeth smiled softly. 

"Do you think your father would like a goat?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Payment... to leave and never come back."  
"Oh....yes that could work."  
"Then I'll see to it that it's sent..."

Elisabeth smiled, stroking her cheek. 

"Come to bed?"  
Loretta nodded and smiled. Elisabeth smiled and lead her to bed, peeling back the bed-covers, shutting and locking the door behind them, her voice soft. 

"Let me undress you darling?"   
Loretta smiled and nodded her consent. Elisabeth smiled and moved to slowly undress her, smiling as she took in the girl's body. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."  
"Thank you, but...do you not undress?"  
"Get into bed sweetling, I'll be with you soon."  
Loretta nodded and did as she was asked. Elisabeth smiled and soon stripped off, moving to slide into the bed, kissing Loretta sweetly. Loretta murred and kissed back. Elisabeth smiled softly, moving to stroke her hair out of her eyes. 

"So gorgeous."   
Loretta smiled and purred.

"So are you."  
"My sweet girl."

Elisabeth murmured, kissing her gently, her touch soft as she moved to caress and tease Loretta's breasts. Loretta mewed and shivered.   
"You like that baby?"  
Loretta nodded.   
"Want more?"  
"Ooooohh yes please."  
Elizabeth smiled and stroked her hand down from the girl's breasts to between her thighs. Loretta mewled.   
"Ready baby girl?"  
"Yes."  
Elisabeth smiled and kissed her, slowly pushing inwards. Loretta bucked and mewled into the kiss. Elisabeth purred. 

"Good girl."

She moved to set a slow but steady pace. Loretta quickly settled into the pace and rhythmically bucked her hips in time with it. Elisabeth smiled and slowly sped up. Loretta kept pace as best she could. Elisabeth sped up a little more. 

"Come for me baby girl."  
Loretta cried out and came apart. Elisabeth smiled, letting the girl come down and curling beside her.   
“Such a good girl.”  
Her voice was tender even as she stroked the girl’s hair, watching over her as the girl drifted into sleep.


End file.
